


Ryan and Brendon start a war (And Spencer's tired of their shit)

by DarkDream



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, House - Freeform, One Shot, Pretty. Odd. Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDream/pseuds/DarkDream
Summary: Brendon, Ryan, Jon and Spencer live in a house together while they're writing Pretty. Odd. and Ryan and Brendon are acting childishly.The title sums up pretty well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic ever. Yay!  
> Also, English is not my first language, so there must be mistakes and weird sentences, and it's surely not well-written, but I guess I can only get better, right?  
> I hope you'll like it anyway. Enjoy!

"This is not fair!"

"Well, _you're_ not fair, Brendon."

"Yeah!? Well you're face is not fair!"

Spencer looks up tiredly at Jon. The bassist turns his head in the direction of the noise before redirecting his attention on the smoking coffee in front of him. "I'm the one who went to check on them last time. It's your turn." 

Spencer sighs, finishes his own cup in one dignified sip, the bitterness making him wince, then stands and heads toward the living room, where screams can still be heard. 

He stops in the door frame, looking at the scene before him. Ryan holds a Gameboy above his head and Brendon tries unsuccessfully to reach it, hopping in a rather ridiculous way, although he seems truly angry.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Both turn around to look at the drummer, stopping their argument and freezing. The shorter boy hastens to speak :

"Ryan's being an insufferable bitch!"

"Well at least I'm not being a child…"

"Oh yeah? Say that again! I dare you to say that again!"

"Guys! Stop it! Fuck, just tell me what's going on! Right now all I see are two chicks fighting because one took the nail polish of the other," says Spencer in an annoyed tone.

While Brendon seems scandalized by this statement, Ryan just allows his arm to fall to his side, a blank expression on his face, although he still holds tight the Gameboy.

"Brendon has been playing to his stupid video game for more than an hour while I'm trying to finish a song. And he won't turn off the sound."

"Play without sound?!" Brendon releases a sarcastic laugh. "You're kidding me, right? What's the point of playing without sound?!"

"What's the point of playing at all," replies the taller boy under his breath.

The lead singer looks like he's about to respond, so Spencer hurries to speak. "What video game is it?"

"That's not the problem…" mutters Ryan in an irritated voice.

"Pokémon," answers proudly the younger.

"And why are you playing here rather than in your room?" asks the drummer, kind of desperate by the behavior of his friends. Brendon frowns and remains silent, obviously short of arguments. Ryan seems to enjoy his victory and a smile cracks on his face. 

As he's about to turn around to help himself another cup of coffee well deserved (a fight before noon, seriously guys?), Spencer sees out of the corner of his eye Brendon extend his arm and close his hand around the flower vase on the coffee table. 

Before he can interpose or even realize what's happening, Brendon throws the entire contents of the vessel onto Ryan's face. The guitarist doesn't have time to step back and the water crashes on his face, his hair, his shirt and the floor. 

For what seems like an eternity, nobody moves, all three of them staring at the mix of water and flowers at the boy's feet. Even Brendon looks surprised by what just happened, and when Ryan's eyes, filled with anger, lift up to meet his, he becomes pale. "What the fuck, Brendon?!" yells the soaked boy.

Before the younger has the opportunity to respond, Ryan throws himself at the boy and pins him down, making the vase falls and breaks in the action. The dark-haired boy tries to fight off his attacker and eventually manages to wriggle out. He makes an attempt to crawl away from the very upset Ryan, but Ryan jumps forward and grabs a handful of the singer's hair. Brendon makes a pathetic cry and freezes. The lyricist takes this opportunity to grab his victim's arm with his free hand and twists it behind his back. The poor now almost crying singer whines. "Ryan, that hurt!"

Spencer eventually comes back to life and grabs a pillow from the couch, then runs toward Ryan and hits him in the head with his weapon. The older boy turns his head to look at his friend, surprised.

"Ryan, stop it now!" shouts Spencer in an authoritative voice. 

Seeing that the guitarist is not planning to let go of his prey, Spencer crashes down the pillow violently and repeatedly on the two boys, while screaming "Urie! Ross! Stop it now! _Now!_ "

Ryan finally lets go of Brendon's arm and hair and stands up, rising his hands toward Spencer as a calm down sign, stepping back a little. Brendon gets up slower, dusting-off his shirt, an offended expression on his face despite his watery eyes.

"Great! See, it's possible to talk without hitting each other, so that's what we're gonna do, okay!?" Spencer's voice is way too furious for the boys to challenge him. They both nod.

"So, Brendon, go to your room," orders the blue-eyed boy.

"But you just said--"

"No buts. You're grounded. And I confiscate your Gameboy."

The young boy's eyes open wide and his face takes a shocked expression. Ryan bits back a laughter, but a small smile cracks on his lips.

"Oh, if I were you, Ross, I would not be laughing," advise Smith. "You're grounded too!" As the two boys remain still, the drummer takes a step forward angrily and shouts "Now! Your rooms! _Both!_ "

They obey, making their way to their own rooms, not without sharing a death glance. Spencer sighs and heads to the kitchen to join Jon's breakfast, muttering something about the _'fucking kids'_.

\--

Seated on his bed, Brendon rant at _'that fucking guitarist'_. He grabs his pillow and throws it as strong as he can at the closed door.

" _Oh, look at me, I'm so fucking awesome!_ " he starts in an high pitch voice, " _I'm George Ryan Ross The Third, I can do what I want when I want, because I'm way too fabulous for all of you. Look at me, I can play the guitar!_ Well guess what Ryan, I can play the guitar too! And you know what? Your lyrics are not even _that_ good!"

Brendon falls flat on his back and stares at the ceiling. He sighs and turns his head to look at the door, listening as Jon and Spencer's voices resound from the kitchen. 

"I wonder what he would do if someone took his precious guitars." 

The singer sighs again, looking for the fifth time in less than an hour at the ceiling, before straighten abruptly. The smile on his face turns into a smirk as he rotates his head toward his bedroom's window.

\--

Ryan enters the kitchen, walking briskly, a furious expression on his face.

"Looks like someone gets out of the wrong side of bed," Jon says happily, before putting a big piece of bread in his mouth. Ryan glances at him with the nastiest look anyone has ever seen from the boy's hazel eyes. Jon stops immediately chewing. Spencer and Brendon exchange a confused look.

"I'm gonna ask you a question, and I'm _not_ gonna repeat it, so if I were you, I would answer it quickly, understand?" The guitarist pauses before going on, "Who. Took. My guitar?"

Brendon lowers his head to hide the smile on his lips, while Spencer and Jon seem lost.

"Take your guitar? Why would we do that?" asks the drummer.

"Maybe you just put it somewhere and you forgot," suggests Jon.

Ryan seems on the edge of killing them all to make a new guitar out of their bones. He takes a deep breath in the attempt of calm down.

"Do you really believe _I_ could lost one of my guitar?! No way! Someone stole it, and I'm gonna find out who did it, and he better run for his life!"

The bassist shrugs, more confused than afraid.

"I don't know, dude, which one is it?"

"Red. Gibson."

"Haven't seen it, sorry buddy."

Spencer looks truly sorry, but Ryan's eyes are attract by the person next to his friend. Brendon is trying to hide a smile behind his hand while acting casual, but the coughing fit he simulates to cover his laugh doesn't fool anyone.

"Of course it's you, son of a bitch…" growl the lyricist.

Spencer and Jon turn their heads toward the younger and ask silent questions, but Brendon lifts up a fake confused look at Ryan.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ryan, I swear," he says with big innocent eyes.

"What is your problem, Urie?!" yells Ryan.

"I haven't even get out of my room all afternoon! You would have seen me if I had, or you would have heard my door open. Do you got any proof of what you're saying, Ross?"

"I don't need proof, I know you're taking revenge for your Gameboy. How old are you, five? Grow up, for God's sake!"

Brendon looks the guitarist with a pleased expression. Ryan grits his teeth and comes closer to the younger, until he's only at a few inch from him. Both gaze at each other for a few seconds, neither of them wanting to look down. Jon and Spencer jump when Ryan slaps his hand against the wooden table, but Brendon doesn't even flinch. 

"Tell me where is my fucking guitar, Urie, I'm not kidding! I'm gonna kill you!" Brendon laughs like it's the best joke he'd ever heard "Please, look at you. You couldn't kill a fly. Moreover, if you killed me, who would sing? You? Please, let's be serious." 

Ryan steps back a little, an eyebrow raised, not looking away from the lead singer. "You want a war, Boyd? Right? That's what you want? Well, you will have it, and you'll be sorry you took my guitar." 

Without looking at his two other friends, Ryan turns around and heads to his room, leaving an amused Brendon, a confused Jon et an already tired Spencer.

\--

Spencer closes his laptop and stretches his arms. He swings his legs out of the bed and stands, stretching his back and legs once more as he yawns. Outside, the sun begins to go down. It must be around 7 p.m and his stomach growls in protest. The drummer moves toward his bedroom's door and opens it. The house is strangely quiet, if not a slight background sound (the TV?), and he sighs in delight. 

It's been two days since the Urie/Ross incident happened and everything seems to be back to normal. Spencer always knew his best friend was more mature than Urie and that he had just talked in anger. He's glad no war has begun between the two. Ryan is very attached to his guitars but he's even more attached to the band, and he knows as well as the others that Brendon is a five years old in a grown-up body. Ignoring him is the best thing to do. He always ends up bored and eventually gives up. And then he'll give back his guitar to Ryan.

Lost in thoughts, Spencer almost trip over Ryan on his way to the kitchen. He stops right before to hit the boy crouched down at the floor, fiddling with the electrical panels (or somethings like that, Spencer just knows they use it to control the central heating, the water and the air-conditioning. Or well, they used it once). He stares at him for a bit, not even sure his friend has seen him, although he almost step on him. His curiosity finally wins.

"Ryan, what are you doing?"

The young boy lifts his eyes toward the drummer and smiles "Oh, hey Spence!"

"Hey… But once again, what are you doing?" 

"I'm setting a thing or two… Oh, by the way, you don't need water right now, do you?"

The light-haired boy shakes his head, puzzled.

"Great!" exclaims Ryan. He looks genuinely pleased and Spencer smiles fondly. His friend is weird, but he likes to see him that happy. The drummer shrugs to himself and continues on his way, leaving the guitarist 'setting a thing or two'. He comes in the kitchen and looks around. There's nothing left to eat, except some not cooked pastas. He gives up and goes join Jon in the living room. He sits down next to his friend on the couch. 

The bassist's eyes are glued to the television while he's sipping absently some beer. Spencer looks at the screen where Jennifer Aniston tries to bake a cake.

"What are you watching?" 

Jon shrugs. "Friends."

"Again?"

"Yeah…"

Spencer chuckles and tries to focus on the sit-com, but he's fast bored by it. He chooses to pay attention to the room instead until his eyes settles on some pages put carelessly on an armchair. Ryan's lyrics. He turns to Jon before saying "We need to practice a little, soon. Ryan wants us to work on his new lyrics." Jon nods, but Spencer's not sure he really listened to him. He sighs.

"You know where is Brendon? We could begin right now, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, why not. He said he'd take a shower."

"Oh, okay. I'll ask him when he'll be back."

"And Ryan? What is he doing?" asks Jon, turning his eyes to Spencer for the first time.

"I dunno, he's acting strange lately. He was fixing things with the control panel or something like tha--"

Right when he realizes what's going on, a high pitched scream echoes through the house. Jon stiffens and frowns, turning completely toward Spencer. The drummer stays still, frowning as well. A few moments later, Brendon is bursting in the living room, a towel wrapped around his hips and still wet from the shower. At the exact same time, Ryan arrives and smiles at the sight of the singer, before adds in a false worried tone "Oh Brendon, what happened to you?" The dark-haired boy spins to look at him with a death glance.

" _You_ did that!" he says, pointing a finger at Ryan.

"Did what?" asks innocently the guitarist.

"Throw boiling water at me!"

"I didn't _throw_ it at you!" reply Ryan, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure the water became scalding hot by itself."

"So that's what you were doing?!" asks Spencer, outraged, "You wanted to boil our singer?! Damn it, Ryan, I though you were above all that…"

"I had plans to be above all that!" states the lyricist, "But my guitar did not return yet. So, I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"I could have died!" exclaims Brendon, wrapping his own arms around his middle as if to protect himself. Ryan rolls his eyes. "You tried to kill me! You're a psycho, Ryan! You burned me! _Burned me!_ Fuck you! Damn, you know how much that hurt?!"

Spencer sights at the whining singer. "I'm gonna get you cool towels…"

"How that? There's no more fresh water," says a way too smiling Ryan.

Spencer bits back the urge to slap his best friend and confines himself to say sharply "Well, with ice, and in the meantime, you're gonna fix this water problem. It shouldn't take you too long, _right?_ "

"…No, of course…" reply sheepishly Ryan.

Spencer doesn't even take the time to respond and hurry to fetch the towels for Brendon. Ryan turns around and go back where he was a minute ago, his head hangs like a scolded child.

Brendon falls down on the sofa next to Jon and moans loudly. "Oh god, leather…so cold…" Jon laughs, then adds as a matter of fact "Spencer's gonna kill you for sitting on the couch when you're still not dry." Brendon shrugs.

A couple of minutes later, Spencer comes back with towels in his hands and stops when he sees Brendon on the couch, ready to make a comment, but chooses to ignore it. One problem at the time.

"Here you are, put that on yourself, it'll do you good."

Brendon shakes his head weakly "Can't… Too weak…" Spencer sighs and throws one of the wet and cold towel on the singer's chest.

"Bend over."

"Damn Spencer, I know I'm very attractive but jeez…" reply Brendon, acting indignant.

Jon chuckles and Spencer rolls his eyes, but Brendon obey, holding the tissue on his torso with one hand. Spencer drops another on the singer's reddish back. The dark-hair boy moans again in a very inappropriate way as he lay back, letting his head falls backwards and shutting in eyes. Spencer is about to make a comment about the boy's wet hair on the leather sofa, but he gives up.

Jon looks amused the shivering boy blessing the fresh towels, and Spencer, and the ice, and the snow, and more or less every cold things that comes to his mind. "You should give him back his guitar, you know he's as stubborn as you." Brendon nods and shrugs at the same time, which is more a way to say he really doesn't care right now. "I'll give him his guitar when he'll give me apologies." 

Spencer shakes his head tiredly, then heads to the kitchen to cook something edible for the night.

"It's fixed!" yells Ryan from the corridor. 

_'If only…'_ thinks Spencer as he fills up a pot with water.

\--

_"I know the world's a broken guitar, but melt your headaches, call it home"_

Ryan stops playing immediately, turning to the singer. 

"What did you just said?" he growls sharply.

Spencer puts his drum sticks on the floor, sighing, passing a hand on his face. Jon keeps playing, ignoring his friends.

"I just sang your lyrics, Ryan, calm down," defends himself Brendon.

"No, you know exactly what you just said. What did you do, Brendon? If you did anything to her..-"

Spencer raise an eyebrow. _"Her?"_

Brendon shakes his head and put the microphone back to his lips. 

_"When the moon took his toy from the sun"_

Spencer whines, meanwhile Jon starts to play along Brendon's singing. "Jon, don't support him…"

_"All was golden in the sky,  
All was golden when the day killed the night"_

Ryan releases a sarcastic laughter. "Oh, so I'm the moon, right?"

"You're aware this song is a _love_ song, right? You're feeding all the ryden theories with your bullshit, and to be honest you really don't need that," adds Spencer. Brendon ignores all the comments and continues the song in all earnestness.

_"When the sun found the moon,_  
_She was writing stupid songs,_  
_On the sofa, next to him,_  
_In the middle of summer"_

"We're not even in summer Brendon. And I wasn't writing stupid son-"

_"When the moon found the sun,_  
_He looked like he was having a good time_  
_But she took it from him_  
_In the middle of September"_

"Stop it Urie, that's not funny," growls Ryan.

Brendon glance across the room until his eyes find Ryan's before he goes on with his improvisation, singing louder than before.

_"In the middle of september,_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day killed the nigh-"_

The studio's door swings wide open and Pete comes in, followed by Patrick.

"What the fuck is going on, here? Why are you singing so loud, Brendon?" asks Pete, furrowed brow. Patrick continues the questions "Is that a new song? It sound a little dark, isn't it..?"

Ryan hurries to state. "No, those are not the lyrics. Brendon likes to ruin my songs, but the real lyrics are way better, don't worry."

Spencer welcomes the newcomers with a wave of the hand. Patrick does the same. Jon asks "How have you enter the house?" Pete shrugs "The door was open. We rang, but nobody answered. Now I can see why…"

"Where are the lyrics, Ryan?" asks Patrick, curious. The guitarist hands him a page, smiling. "Here you go." Patrick takes it and begins to read.

Pete and Brendon share a one-arm hug as Spencer stands from behind the drum and goes join his friends in the middle of the room. "We were in the corner," begins Pete "And we thought it would be great to see you. So here we are!" He ends his sentence with a smile that lights up the room. Brendon's smile is as bright. "That's awesome!" 

"Such a fangirl…" mutters Jon. 

Pete laughs lightly before he adds "By the way, what's the story about the day killing the night, Brendon? Are you okay?" 

The lead singer blushes and hurries to reply "No, the day is me. And the night is Ryan."

Patrick puts his hand that holds the page down and rises a perplexed eyebrow at the group of musicians, especially at Ryan and Brendon. 

"So you want to kill Ryan?" sums up Pete, confused.

Patrick doesn't give Brendon time to justified themselves before he adds "That's not the real problem." Everybody turn toward him, confused. Patrick lifts the page before turns it over to read " _'when the moon fell in love with the sun'_ , _'he was just hanging around then he fell in love'_ That's a love song! Have I miss something between you two, guys?"

Brendon and Ryan exchange a look before turning red and Ryan runs to grab the page. "No! Of course no! You're stupid! Brendon's not the sun or the day, and I'm certainly not the night! It's just in this stupid parody he sang…" But now, everyone look at them with suspicious eyes. 

"I hate him," points out Brendon "Why would I want to date him?"

Pete nods before pointing a finger toward Brendon "Yeah, well I still want to know this story! Why do you what to kill Ryan? Are you, like, on bad terms? What happened?"

Spencer begins to speaks "It's stupid. Brendon took Ryan's guitar and--"

"No, I took his guitar because _he_ took my Gameboy!"

"…Yeah. So, since they're at war against each other, and that's exhausting," finishes Spencer with a dark look toward the two.

Patrick nods and Pete shrugs."That's kind of childish, isn't it?"

"Yes, thank you!" says Spencer, relieved that someone finally understand his pain.

Brendon and Ryan shrug at the exact same time and Patrick smiles, amused.

"Do you want a beer?" proposes Jon to the newcomers. They both nod vivaciously.

\--

Pete shares a lively conversation with Jon about basses and Ryan tries to explain to Spencer that Cheese Whiz is better than chips. It's been several hours now that Pete and Patrick arrived, and there's only a few beers left.

Patrick begins to feel the alcohol getting to him and when he stands, he needs a few seconds to regain balance. As he goes to the kitchen to help himself a glass of water, Pete shouts something that sound like 'light weight' but Patrick isn't sure. 

As he's about to take an empty glass, he realizes that Brendon is next to the sink, making water run. Curious, Patrick approaches without making a sound and notices right then the bucket in the sink that Brendon fills with the water.

"What are you going, boy?"

Brendon jumps violently and turns around to face Patrick, in a defensive position like in the worst kung-fu movies. Patrick burst out laughing and pats Brendon's shoulder. "Calm down Urie..." Brendon smiles shyly then frowns when he notices the interrogative look of his friend toward the bucket "Oh, yeah, I was um, just…" 

Patrick gives him a suspicious look. Brendon sighs "I'm gonna pour water in Ryan's bed. There is no more dry sheets, so he'll have to sleep in a wet bed, and he hates it. It's… Listen, it's a payback, so stay out of this, 'kay Trick?" 

Patrick shakes his head in astonishment, then sighs.

"I understand why Spencer is sick of you two…"

Brendon shrugs. Patrick smiles to him and turns around, forgetting about the glass of water and goes back to sit with the others. 

He tries to join in the conversation, but his eyes always end up on Ryan. He bits his lip, ruled by doubt, then finally decides to stand up and moves to the lyricist.

"Ryan, listen… I'm not supposed to tell you that, but Brendon has plan to pour water in your bed. I think it's mean and stupid, so I'm here to warn you."

Ryan glares at him for a while, surprised, then turns toward the others, before looking at Patrick again. "You wanna help me to bring justice?"

\--

Brendon drags the bucket more than he carries it. He opens Ryan bedroom's door and goes into the darkness. Downstairs, his friends' voices echo. 

He's moving slowly, carefully, tiptoes. Some water drip on his fingers, making them sliding, but his hold on the handle of the bucket is tight. The wooden floor creaks under his foot and Brendon winces, looking carefully over his shoulder, but everything seems as quiet as before. He's only at a few steps away from the bed. His breath sounds so loud in the silence of the room and his heart pounds in his ears. The excitement makes his legs shake a bit. When he's lifting the bucket over the bed, the little line of light made by the the opening of the door become wider. Brendon turns around quickly and sees Ryan. 

Surprised, the singer puts the bucket on the ground violently and stares at Ryan as the boy takes a step forward. 

"So, B, you want to ruin my bed? What a bad boy…" 

The dark-haired boy rushes out of the room. He runs to the living room, tripping many times. Jon, Pete and Spencer look up at him, surprised, maybe because of his deer in the headlights expression, or maybe because of the bucket Patrick holds above the boy's head. Right when Brendon becomes aware of the person behind him and spins around, the water falls on him. He freezes as the liquid pours all over him, seeps into his clothes and floods the floor. 

Spencer jumps on his feet, furious "PATRICK!" The singer backs off and drops the now empty bucket on the floor. The drummer grabs the half empty glass of beer in front of him and throws it at Patrick's face. Patrick turns his head at the right time, but the liquid lands on his hair and fedora. At the same time, Ryan comes in. "Spencer, what the fuck?!"

Jon leaps too and grabs the bowl of chips before pours it all over Pete's head. Pete jumps to his feet, a hand on his hair to remove the chips "Are you insane?! I haven't done anything!" yells outraged the short man. 

"I know, that's the point," reply Jon with a little smirk.

"Oh yeah, so it's like that?" asks Pete, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Fine." Pete pushes the bassist who falls to the ground. He grabs one of his feet and begins to drag him. "Brendon, come help me, we have a traitor here!" sing-song Pete. Brendon looks at his friends and sees Jon struggles as Pete drags him in the middle of the living room by the ankle. 

"Damn yeah!" exclaims the lead singer. He kneels next to Jon and begins to tickle him. Jon struggles even more and screams in-between high pitch laughters. 

During this time, Spencer and Patrick scream at each other, although Spencer screams insults while Patrick screams apologies. Ryan attempts to leave discreetly, but Spencer sees him and throws at him the empty bucket. "YOU STAY HERE, ROSS!" The lyricist stops.

Pete releases Jon who stays lay on the ground, exhausted. Brendon gets up and follows Pete who heads toward Ryan. Pete grabs Ryan by his ear and forces him to kneel. Ryan cries a little. "Brendon, go get the wasabi." Brendon jumps for joy meanwhile Ryan whines "No, please no, not the wasabi!" 

Brendon runs in the kitchen and comes back as fast with the green tube. Pete takes it and opens it. Spencer forces open Ryan's mouth and Pete presses the tube above Ryan. As the wasabi drops onto the young man's mouth, Patrick crashes a pillow on Spencer's head. The drummer lets go of Ryan and turns to Patrick. At the same time, Jon jumps on Brendon who falls forward and makes Pete fall with him. Ryan crawls in a corner, spitting the wasabi on the floor, eyes full of tears.

Jon pins Brendon down by sitting on his waist and leans to his face. "You're attacking me, Urie? Really?" Brendon tries to break free, but Jon pins his wrist above his head with one of his hand and keeps Brendon's head still with the other. He rotates his head to the side to expose his ear and leans forward, putting his tongue in it. Brendon screams of disgust. "Yeuurk, Jon, stop, that's disgusting! I've already told you not to lick my ear!" 

Spencer runs to help Brendon and pushes Jon far away from the singer. 

"Thanks Spence!" 

Pete is about to attack Jon too and passes over Brendon who is between the two. He crawls over him to reach the bassist, but puts his knee right between Brendon's legs. Brendon screams and shoves Pete over strongly. "Watch out, asshole!" Pete turns toward him, not impressed.

"Asshole? Are you sure about that?" 

Brendon gets up, frowning angrily. Pete spins around to Ryan "We hit him?" Ryan, half crying due to the wasabi, nods quickly. Brendon's face crumbles. Jon, still on the ground, catches Ryan's ankle to keep him from moving "Run, Urie, run!" 

Brendon does what he's told and runs to the window overlooking the garden, opens it and goes outside. Pete follows him closely. Ryan agitates his foot until Jon lets him go and goes after Pete. Spencer helps Jon to stands. Patrick sighs, then shrugs and goes out with Jon and Spencer.

Brendon takes huge breaths while he runs as fast as he can toward the tree in the back yard. He bypasses the pool and reaches finally the trunk. He catches the first branch he can and lifts himself on it. He has managed to climb a few branches higher when Pete arrives to the tree. The bassist begins the ascension too. The others reach the tree a little after and watch as the two rise higher and higher. 

While Brendon uses his arms to hoist himself on a branch above him, Pete grabs his ankle and pulls on it in the attempt to make him slow down, but the singer loses his grip on the tree and begins to fall backward.

In horror, Patrick yells. Spencer and Ryan stop moving. Pete holds Brendon's ankle tighter instinctively. It's the only thing that prevents the boy from falling completely from the tree; Brendon hangs upside down, trying to find a hold on the tree, anything that can help him. "Brendon, I'm gonna let go…" says Pete, jaws clenched by the effort of support Brendon's weight with a single arm. 

Brendon finally manages to grab a branch beneath him with both hands "Okay, Pete, let go." His voice is unsure. Pete is a bit reluctant for a while, but the pain in his arm makes him obey. He lets go of the ankle. Brendon feels his body falls briefly, holding the branch in his hands as tight as he can, until the impact of his weight echoes through his arms. His hands holds out for a few seconds before giving away. Brendon falls for brief moment before he crashes on the dirt.

Pete covers up his mouth with his hand, Spencer suppresses an unmanly scream. Jon and Ryan freeze, looking at the boy on his back, inert, eyes shut. Jon eventually reacts and runs to Brendon. He crouches down next to him, staring at his friend's face. He approaches hesitantly a hand to the singer's shoulder to get any reaction. As his hand is about to touch the fabric of the t-shirt, Brendon opens his eyes and sits up, shouting "BWAAAA!" 

Jon jumps out of his skin and screams pathetically. Ryan and Spencer jump too, Patrick looks horrified. Jon's face goes from fear to anger as he sees a laughing and very alive Brendon Urie in front of him. He clenches his fists before yelling "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Pete gets down from the tree and strikes hard Brendon at the back of his head "Aouch--" "Never do that again!" says Pete in a very angry tone. Brendon stands, massaging the back of his head "I'm sorry…"

Ryan burst out laughing, follow by Spencer. Pete frowns.

"That's not funny at all."

"Yeah, I though he was fucking dead!" adds Jon.

Spencer's laughter becomes louder "Jon, you should have seen your face! You were so fucki--" Spencer is cut off by a handful of mud crashing on his cheek. He looks at Jon who stare at him with a smirk. Spencer catches in turns a handful of mud and throws it toward Jon. The bassist moves and Pete is the one who receives the mud. Brendon almost jumps up and down of joy "Yeah, mudballs fight!" 

Indeed, the six young people begin _'the best mud battle ever'_ in Brendon's words. Jon and Pete team up against Ryan, who asks some help to Spencer, who is himself already in a fight with Patrick and Brendon. Brendon decides to join Pete and Jon's team, so Spencer and Patrick choose to focus on Jon. Pete and Ryan end up between Brendon and Spencer, and decide to attack both. Ryan manages to hit Pete by mistake, and because of it, Pete, Brendon and Patrick allying against Ryan. Spencer is too busy trying to feed Jon with mud to notice it.

Ryan throws his ammunition at Pete and Patrick as Brendon takes this opportunity to jump on him from behind. Patrick grabs the boy's feet and Brendon deals with his arms. The two raise the struggling guitarist. Pete throws mud at the prisoner but misses him and the mud lands very close to Patrick's eyes. Surprised, Patrick lets go of Ryan's feet. Brendon is unbalanced and makes some backwards steps to find his balance again, but his last step never hits the ground.

He falls backwards, making Ryan falls along with him, and both end up in the freezing cold water of the pool. Pete and Spencer don't notice it right then, but Patrick runs to the pool. The two boys reappear at the surface. They take a few seconds to take big breaths, then swim to the side. 

Jon spins around and sees the boys get out of the pool "Damn, you wanted to swim? In September? Badass." Spencer and Pete turn toward the pool too and see the soaked boys. They burst out in laughter at the sight of the boys' baffled expressions. Ryan and Brendon turn their heads to each other, eyes to eyes, out of breath and confused. A smile cracks on their lips simultaneously, and they roar with laughter. 

The six boys' laughters echo in the fresh air until they decide to come home. 

\--

Ryan lifts his head up when he hears three knocks on the door. He removes his earphones and says in a voice loud enough for the person behind the  
door to hear "Yes?" The door opens and Brendon comes in, a red guitar in hands.

"Hey," he begins shyly "I…I just wanted to give you back your guitar. And… And I wanted to apologize, I've been such an asshole lately… I'm sorry Ryan." 

The smile that cracks on the guitarist's face is priceless. Brendon smiles at it.

"Thanks Brendon, it means a lot to me. And I'm sorry too, really. I should have just ask you nicely to go to your room before to begin all this drama…"

Brendon moves forward and hugs his friend. They stay like that for a little while before they break apart. Brendon hands the guitar to Ryan, who takes it and puts the precious instrument next to his bed. He then invites Brendon to sit next to him on his bed with a hand gesture. Le dark-eyed boy sits without waiting.

"You know Bren, I really appreciate that you're the one who came first. Honestly, I had plans to come see you to apologize tomorrow. I care a lot about you, and when you fell from the tree, I.. I thought you were dead, for real. And I thought I could never apologize, and I remembered all the things I said to you, and all the mean things I did to you, and all the good times we had and… I thought I had lost that forever. It made me understand that our little war was stupid. You're one of my best friends, Brendon, and I never want to lose you again, even for six seconds, because those six seconds when I thought I had loose you were the darker six seconds of my life. You know, you're really my sun, Brendon."

Brendon smiles affectionately to his friend, eye to eye.

"I don't know what I would do without you either. Who would write lyrics for me to sing? And who would make me feel as good as you do? You lights the night when I'm afraid. You're my moon, Ryan." 

And as the two boys embrace again, rediscovering the quietness they had lost for too long, all was golden in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wrote it as the first part of a series of one shot, but finally I'm just gonna leave it as a one shot on its own.


End file.
